


Percy x Nico

by Spring_Azalea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM Scene, College Student Nico di Angelo, Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Father Percy, Housekeeper Nico di Angelo, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mind Break, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Percy Jackson, Slow Build, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Azalea/pseuds/Spring_Azalea
Summary: Nico works for Percy as a housekeeper but falls into a trap that keeps him bound to him....don't know what else to write (•ω •〃)ゞ...Read the tags before clicking I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Boy oh boy am I real glad that I found this story. I had no idea I had kept it around in the pit of all the trashy fanfics I never liked:P  
> I thought I had deleted it because for one, the content was embarrassing to write and two, it wasn't really my thing.  
> But who cares right. (• 3•)
> 
> So a little warning before you continue:  
> This is all pure _fan fiction._  
>  All _fantasy._  
>  Please know I don't condone actual rape and if you don't like reading about it. DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy~

Somehow Nico had fallen too deep by mistake. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Sammy might not have been the only reason he stayed. He admits it now. So then why is this torment still continuing? Has he yet to be forgiven?

Nico remembers apologizing every possible way for what he did but in the end, he’d been reduced to this pitiful state. There’s no release whatsoever. And it’s become incredibly painful. No matter how much he cried out, he was simply ignored and toyed with.

How did it turn out like this, he wonders? When did it all go so wrong? Had he been too late in quitting? He just hadn’t found the right time yet. A part of him didn’t want to leave anything unresolved. Leave _them_ alone in that house? It would have been...unsavory.

That was his second mistake though. Meddling wasn’t his thing. But now look where it’s gotten him.

“Nico, spread your legs wider.”

Nico sobbed through the gag in his mouth, but complied nonetheless with the husky request. It’s been an hour, maybe more, since he last felt his hands. They’ve gone numb above his head where they were securely tied to the headboard. Comfort was the last thing on his mind. Release is all he’s been begging for.

But more than anything, he wanted to leave.

“Wider.”

Nico cried harder. With trembling effort he peels his knees farther apart to let his tormentor see his soaked thighs, the ripped remnants of the stockings he was forced to wear and finally the base of the vibrating dildo he’d been violated with for the last hour. He jolts and bites the gag when a hand tugs the toy in and out of him.

“Shhh, don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

Nico’s tears run past the blindfold down his cheeks, and he flinches when a warm finger wipes them away. He’s disgustingly gentle, yes, but Nico still doesn’t want this. Even with the satin gag between his teeth, Nico tries to speak. Fortunately he’s understood but they fall on deaf ears.

“P-please...Let me go...please...” he whimpers his pleas.

The hand suddenly stops, a part of him feeling forever grateful he was finally heard. Then, all too intensely, the dildo is pressed deeper inside him, reaching places Nico thought impossible. He shrieks loudly, head thrown back and legs kicking out to ease off the intrusion before he’s pinned down to the bed.

A while ago, he had been ‘rewarded’ with some small freedom. The mobility of his legs, but not anymore.

“What did I tell you? Remember Nico? You want me to punish you more, don’t you?”

“N-No! No please, I-I’ll be...g-good...” he chokes around the gag.

“A good boy?”

After a pause, Nico shakenly nods his head. At this, his cheek is kissed. Now his forehead.

Nico continues to cry behind the blindfold and obediently goes pliant when a hand lifts the frilly little skirt he still had on. The garter belt had long since been discarded along with the panties. Another hand joins to touch his hips and draws patterns on the litany of hickies he’d been savagely marked with. The dildo is eventually removed and fingers finish what little is left to loosen him up completely.

For something bigger and thicker. Something Nico was dreading from the start.

What surprises him next is the light. The blindfold is gone, but Nico’s eyes still clench tight at the onslaught of light from the lamp nearby. He blinks, then yelps as a wet warmth envelopes his dick. Nico thrashes against the restraints, even the ones around his ankles, but it’s useless.

He’s propped enough to look down at himself, so he sees the bobbing head and whimpers.

 _‘No more’_ he internally screams.

Nico’s thighs tremble harder, his desire to close them not permitted by the man between them. It all happens rather quickly after that. The kisses and licks, each layer of clothes ripped from his body to expose his skin, a mouth that doesn’t stop nibbling him. He endures it all, the exhaustion gradually weighing on him as time passes, but he keeps himself open for fear of being punished.

Until he is satisfied, he doesn’t stop fingering or sucking Nico. At some point, Nico had come but not by choice. It really wasn’t the first time he’d done so either. His prostate has been abused more times than he can count and his body just kept betraying him. And he was ashamed of it. Not that it mattered. What mattered was abiding that one rule. ‘Pleasing the master’.

His ownership over Nico went above all else. Nico’s feelings didn’t count. At least that’s how it felt like to him. Besides, nothing other than the sounds of his strained moans were ever acknowledged. When he’s made to come _again_ , Nico’s not allowed to relax. His face is gripped in one large hand and forced to look ahead. The gag is next to leave and a tongue all but shoves its way past his swollen red lips.

There were a few things he could taste that stood out to him the most. The strong wine, the edible lubricant and lastly his own come. Nico tries to twist away, but the fingers around his chin clawing at his cheeks tighten in warning. Reluctantly, he goes soft and lets himself be devoured by his abuser. Not a moment too soon and Nico feels him adjusting between his legs.

Nico’s eyes widen in shock when a dick is thrust in him. He can’t do anything more than choke on his gasp. The restraints are a reminder of his powerlessness against this, but he thrashes anyways. It doesn’t bode well for him. It results in a harsh pull of his hair and a deeper press of those strong hips over his. Nico sobs in pain and squirms to the side, unable to stand the pressure.

“N-no...n-no...” Nico breathed out desperately, “Too much.... i-it’s t-too much...”

“But you’re clenching around me so tightly.”

“Pull out. P-pull out! Please!”

A hand clamps over his mouth to silence his protests, so his next pitiful cries for mercy are muffled out and lost. Once the thrusts are set in place, he’s practically screaming. The power he drives his hips with eventually send Nico’s eyes rolling back.

It’s at this point that he’s rendered a near mindless daze where he isn’t aware of anything but the sensation consuming his body. He doesn’t even notice that his limbs are free of the binds he had hated so much. But he’s not free. Far from it.

“Brace yourself angel” the man deeply chuckles in his ear.

With no other choice, he’s forced to latch on to the body above him and moans at every thrust brought down on him. Nico cries louder, his tears making a bigger mess of the bed than the stains of come do. Nico’s finger’s dig terribly deep on his shoulder blades, but that’s no issue to him. In fact, he enjoys it.

“That’s right” he growls, “Cling to me, and only me.”

“N-no more! Please I don’t want this-Ahh!”

His head spins and white dots appear in his vision when they twist around so suddenly. Nico straddles his lap this time and even though he’s too weak to move, the man under him is strong enough to move for both of them. He holds him to his chest and cups his ass before he starts to thrust upwards.

“N-no!” Nico tries to push away but of course, his messy hair is gripped tightly and his head is uncomfortably titled back, neck completely open for the next set of biting marks. Nico feels like he can’t breathe anymore and his head hurts, thrumming like a second aching heartbeat.

How did he let this happen? All those hours spent... All those days lost to his work... every single minute of his time wasted away... for _this_?

“Nico...” he calls his name softly. Nico sniffles and brings an immense amount of courage to actually look into his eyes. “Nico, you promised...” he suddenly states. “You promised me you’d stay.” Nico closes his eyes and gives him a strangled sob. Did he really though? “Now, say it again.”

“...I- I...”

“Say it.”

“I w-won’t...leave...” he stutters out.

“Louder.”

“I won’t...leave...”

“You know that’s not it” he warns, an edge to his voice that could only mean more trouble for him. He thrusts harder into him when he didn’t say anything. Nico opens his mouth when he strikes a sensitive spot inside but he quickly stifles his moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. “Nico say it!”

“I won’t... leave... you” he struggled to say, “I won’t- leave you” he whimpers as more tears gathered in his eyes and fall, “I’ll never- leave you- P-Percy...” he sobs.

“...Good boy, Nico” he praises warmly, offering a gentle kiss to his cheek before diving in for his lips and starting another round of 'love-making'.

 

 

Nico sped walked through the gated community. He was running terribly late so he was ever so grateful to his friend Reyna for driving him part of the way despite being busy herself. As he went up the hill, he still felt his eyes wander across the neighborhood. He could never got tired of seeing these exquisite mansions. Compared to his rundown little apartment...well there’s nothing to compare really. They were that amazing. So when he finally reaches the Jackson household, Nico momentarily awes at its magnificent stature.

Sighing a breath of relief, he treks up the concrete road a little faster. He’s a bit tempted to cut through the green grass, but he doesn’t. It was 10 past 3 and he was supposed to be here at 2:30. He didn’t need more shit over his head for doing something he shouldn’t. He knows it won’t sit well with Mrs. Jackson. Still, it’s not his fault this whole god damn area was hard to reach. It was huge. His chicken legs could barely walk him up a few flight of stairs.

This family should just do away with their ‘front lawn’ to make it easier on him already.

By the time he’s at the front door, Nico’s a sweaty panting mess, lung screaming at him for more air, but he coughs and tries to keep it under control. He takes out his copy of the keys and slowly pokes his head inside. His attempt to sneak in unnoticed is trampled when he spots Mr. Jackson standing there, arms crossed and a look of utter amusement adorning his handsome face.

“Nico~” he playfully starts, expression filled with mirth as he watches Nico awkwardly step in, “Normally, I’d have to find you a suitable punishment...but...” Nico instantly stiffens in place, his wide eyes almost pleading with his employer to let it slide. “I guess I can let this go.”

“R-really?”

“Of course. You’re lucky my wife isn’t here or she’d just send you away, but!” Percy walks over to him with a grin and quickly tugs him along. “I need you more than ever.”

Nico yelps softly, forcing his tired feet to keep up and not trample over the clean carpet like an idiot. Mr. Jackson leads him through a few large rooms before heading straight to the kitchen. Once there, Nico’s eyes widen for a different reason.

Percy gives his a sheepish smile and hastily turns on his heels, the suit jacket strewn over his arm now worn perfectly around his body, “I want it spotless by the time I get back Nico. The list with the rest of your chores are set on the fridge. I believe in you!”

Nico stands there, mouth agape and head thrumming in painful pulses as he’s taking in every inch of every corner of the kitchen. Whoa...how did that get _there_?

He’s unmoving for all of 10 seconds. Then he lets out a frustrated scream, hands immediately gripping his hair has if in agony. It’ll be pure torture trying to get that burnt grime off the pots and pans.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to cook!”

“Don’t let me down!” he shouts back with a laugh, that boisterous obnoxious noise echoing down the halls to reach him before he closes the front door behind him.

The telltale sound of Mr. Jackson’s Mercedes turning on makes Nico groan loudly. He listens hopelessly has it zooms down that long driveway and leaves a honk or two in its wake.

“Somebody shoot me now”, he whines quietly to himself.

After a minute of deep, deep breaths, he sets his school bag aside, takes off his jacket, puts on his apron, pulls his black hair into a messy pony tail, _rolls his sleeves_ dammit, and gets to work.

‘I should have never accepted this stupid job,’ Nico growls to himself.

 

 

 “Oh, Nico!”

Nico turns his head away from the toilet seat he was currently scrubbing, startled when he is greeted by Mrs. Jackson, “I didn’t realize you were still working.”

“Y-yes.” With his forearm he wipes off the sweat sliding down his brow and resists the urge to scratch when a few strands of his hair tickle his cheek. “I’m almost finished actually, so I’ll be on my way home soon.”

“That’s good but I’ve actually got some more work for you. Meet me downstairs with my husband once you’re done sweetie.”

Nico blinks in surprise at this but nods in understanding. Mrs. Jackson smiles approvingly when she sees how clean her bathroom is and only turns to leave when Nico gets back to the task at hand. Ugh, toilets. Usually, he’d be done by now but because of the huge mess Mr. Jackson left, Nico’s work load had doubled. His stomach also growls, indicating its lack of food for the last 6 hours. Maybe he shouldn’t have skipped lunch with Jason after all. Oh well.

Feeling ridiculously sneezy and itchy from all the chemicals wafting in the air, Nico quickly flushes the toilet and pulls off the rubber gloves to complete his work. Finally~

He is in serious need of a shower, but he couldn’t have one yet.

Not one to disobey Mrs. Jackson, Nico makes his way downstairs towards the kitchen where he hears his employers talking. Well, _talking_ didn’t seem appropriate. They were actually arguing about something. To any other outsider it wouldn’t appear so, but Nico knows better. They were too prideful and ‘sophisticated’ to throw tantrums and scream at the top of their lungs. Instead, they drank a bottle of their expensive wine and grumbled lowly at each other.

Nico’s heard bigger insults made behind their backs when the other wasn’t there, and _unfortunately_ , he keeps it all to himself. It definitely isn’t his place, but he tries his best to break off any sort of tension and move the topic along. Not that he actually cares, he just wished they wouldn’t fight while he was around. It’s awkward as hell and sometimes they both end up complaining to _him_. They must assume he’s a good listener or something because he never speaks up.

That’s only to save his own hind. Who knows what could happen if he snapped at them and told them to shut up.

Anyways, he enters the room abruptly, making his presence known so that they cease their insufferable ‘chat’. “If you want me to make dinner Mrs. Jackson I’m happy to do it, or will that–”

“Yes” she cuts him off, “Yes, that would be lovely. Please.”

She smiles softly at him, seemingly appreciative that he offered himself. Okay, so maybe he does care a tiny bit. The two are always saying they love his cooking...but let’s not forget, he’s _also_ hungry.

“Is there anything specific you’d like me to cook?”

“Actually...” Mr. Jackson stands from his stool and Nico immediately narrows his eyes, half expecting him to say he’ll help and silently expressing he _shouldn’t_. He must have understood because he gives out a hearty laugh and pats him on the back, “I was just going to say if you could make us your delicious Affogato.”

“ _Affogato_? Um, okay. Anything else?”

“Surprise us” Annabeth waves her hand dismissively before reaching for her glass of wine and sipping. Nico nods and gets out a few things from their fridge.

The two stay silent together, watching as he moves around the kitchen smoothly, unrushed, almost peacefully, but not entirely. Why were they watching him? As nervous as it made him feel, he ignores it in favor of simply cooking. Sometime after he had meat sizzling in a pan, Mrs. Jackson finally speaks up.

“Nico, we have something important to tell you...” she starts.

Okay, that doesn’t sound so promising.

He turns briefly, showing them he was listening but was more focused on getting their dinner prepared.

“It’s nothing bad so don’t worry” Mr. Jackson reassures quickly and it did make Nico feel a tiny bit better. “Annabeth and I just needed you to know we’ll be away for the weekend.”

Nico hums in acknowledgement, wondering only slightly if that meant he was going to get a break. That would be nice. He fully turns around with a small plate of salad in hand and sets it in front of them. They grin and share it, munching contently once he added his homemade dressing, a secret family recipe that to this day he keeps to himself.

“It’ll be three days to be exact” Annabeth explains further while her husband finishes the rest of the salad, “We’ve been talking, and we thought it best to leave our son here with a sitter...and well, we felt you’d be better suited to take care of him while we were away.”

Nico gave them both a startled look. Sure he’s baby sat Sammy, their four year old son, a couple of times before and he did like the cute kid but...seriously?

“Uh...”

“We’ll even give you the guest room to stay in, to make it easier on you.”

“Y-you want me to stay here?” he incredulously asks, not particularly thrilled by that idea at all.

“And a raise” Mr. Jackson hastily adds, “We’ll give you a raise. So please, say yes. Sam is only ever behaved around you. He _loves_ you actually.”

Nico blushes slightly, considering the offer for a second and feeling that yes it would be great to get a raise, but this isn’t exactly his area of expertise. “I love Sammy too, I just...well, wouldn’t a professional be better.”

“Why would we need a professional when we already have you silly?”

“I’m not sure I can handle a whole weekend” he admits nervously.

“I think you’ll be fine, so how about it? Will you do this for us?”

Nico heavily sighs, not sure if he could ever say no when it comes to the kid. “I don’t have too many classes and it is the weekend...so okay.”

“Great, we’ll need your help packing after dinner”, Mrs. Jackson smiles brightly. Nico should have thought as much. At least his class starts at noon, so he can totally sleep in.

Nico is allowed a moment of rest, serving dinner and eating. He’s quite happy to know that once again Mr. and Mrs. Jackson enjoyed his cooking. It’s only around 10 that he finally gets to go home. As he’s getting ready to head out he’s stopped short of the way. A hand clutches his arm and he arches a brow when he’s sees Mr. Jackson smiling down at him.

“Let me give you a ride, it’s only fair seeing as I gave you extra work.”

“Oh, you don’t have to go through the trouble.”

“No trouble, now come on, I know it’s been a long day for you.”

He opens the door for him and leads Nico to one of his cars. Like a gentleman, he actually guides him into his seat and shuts the car door before he climbs in himself.

Nico always seems to forget that this man can be so much kinder under all that suave exterior. In fact, most of the time Nico has to remember he’s not an oddball either. He’s smart, sexy and funny. Sure he’s noticed his elegant side, but he’s constantly showing him his goofy self it still comes as a surprise to him when he gets this charming. Moments like these are rare. He can be quite infuriating to handle too, but he appreciates most of what he does for Nico.

He’s partly the reason why Nico still sticks around...and he’s also the reason why he wants to quit but meh.

The car ride is mostly silent, Nico already nodding off to the soft music playing, but he’s startled awake when they reach his apartment building.

“Listen, I’m really happy that you agreed to babysit Sam for the weekend” Mr. Jackson says before he has a chance to move, “It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I can still be of some use” he smiles at him.

“You’re always so _helpful_ ” Percy corrects him, bringing a hand over the top of his head to ruffle his hair. “Sam will be happy to be with you I’m sure.”

“R-right” Nico blushes, politely leaning away and unbuckling his seatbelt, “Thank you for the ride Mr. Jackson, I’ll try not to be late again.”

“Don’t worry about it and I already told you, call me Percy” he warmly chuckles. The corners of his eyes crinkle into soft laugh lines and a row of perfect white teeth smile at him. Nico blushes again, tearing his gaze away from his brilliant sea green eyes so he could step out into the cold night air.

“Thank you...uh Percy” he mumbles, waving goodbye when Percy nods his head and calmly drives off.

 

 

Friday comes sooner than he hoped. But he’s smiling widely when he catches sight of Sammy, a giant grin appearing on his chubby little face when he sees him too.

He tackles his legs in a hug and jumps up and down. “Nico, mommy ‘n daddy said you'll be with me for the weeken’. Is that true?”

“Yeah Sammy. I’m really excited.”

He lifts him in his arms and Sammy immediately latches on to his shoulders, squealing happily when he peppers his chubby cheek with gentle kisses.

“Yay! Can we go to the park ‘n play?” he pleads as soon as he set him down. Nico rolls his eyes knowingly but nods his head anyways.

As they walked away from his preschool, Nico carried his bag and held his hand, awing over his latest craft he had excitedly wanted to show him. It was a small drawing of himself with enormous splashes of paint among other things.

“This is beautiful Sammy. Is this for me?”

“Yeah! I got glitter n’ pain’ n’ stickies. N’ I made blue! Nico loves blue.”

“I do love it, so beautiful, thank you baby” he coos, leaning down to peck his blushing cheek and chuckling when he gets shy and smiley.

At some point, they stop by a store to get some groceries. Sammy loves to push the heavy cart for him and secretly, Nico helps him without his notice. Sammy tends to be ‘helpful’ whenever he’s working too. Always hovering around in order to spend time with him so they could play. It’s the cutest thing ever – never mind that he sometimes makes a mess of things or gets too rowdy.

Nico lets him hold their list and has him reading the words. Pronunciation aside, it’s adorable to listen to. Sometimes he has to lift him up when he can’t reach the items and he giggles when he can’t carry something too big, so he ends up dragging it across the floor. When he _pouts_ it’s amusing to watch. He’s not allowed to get his favorite snacks, but brightens up when he tricks him with something else he _can_ take.

Nico watches over Sammy carefully to makes sure he doesn’t hurt himself, praising him every time he does something right and by the time they’re done, Sammy is tired. He carries him in his arms the rest of the way and sets him down to play by himself so he can prepare a yummy meal. The Jacksons may not know it but Nico sort of likes to spoil the kid with treats. Of course he still makes him eat his veggies, he just gives him too much dessert as reward.

It was a long first day but he manages to keep the little boy entertained with games, T.V., a playful bath, and food. Night rolls around soon so he goes through the process of tucking him in. He’s totally tired himself, but he still needs to make a call. If he remembers correctly, it should still be morning in Spain even though it was ridiculously late here.

“Hello?” the other end answers, Mr. Jackson’s tired voice flittering an octave lower than usual through the line. They must have landed some time ago then, trying to adjust to the new time change already. He should keep it short for his sake.

“This is Nico, I just wanted to let you know I’m here with Sammy and did everything you asked. He’s sleeping soundly.”

“Oh, that’s good. Um, I hoped you wished him a good night for me- Ah shi-” Nico frowns slightly, listening carefully as the sound of a woman’s sultry sweet voice he doesn’t recognize calls to Mr. Jackson about a ‘meeting’.

It’s weird because the woman seems to whisper. If he can hear it, then that means she must be _pretty darn_ close...oh...

To his misfortune, a grunt follows next and Nico has to keep the small blush in check while pretending not to hear the rustling of clothes or the obvious sound of a zipper. Don’t get him wrong, Nico is definitely surprised, but it’s actually not the first time...

“Yeah I did” Nico grimaces, making sure the small disgust laced in his voice is also kept in check. If he wants to cheat on his wife, then go ahead but don’t drag _him_ into it. He doesn’t _want_ to know! “...So, um, I’m just going to hang up now...” he mumbles awkwardly.

“No wait!” Mr. Jackson stops him. “Nico, there’s going to be a package delivered early tomorrow morning. Hide it in the safe I showed you. Call me the second you get it, okay.”

“Okay...” he drawls out in confusion, the desire to ask about it weighing on his tongue but the phone clicks to end the call. Oh great, more secrets. Nico should definitely quit before he learns too much about this dysfunctional family.

But the money...tuition...rent...bills...ugh...

 

 

Just as Mr. Jackson had said, a doorbell rings around 8 and he has to stop in the middle of making pancakes for Sammy to answer. The little angel is still drowsy with sleep but like his father, is immensely eager to eat his cooking. He kisses his forehead and leaves him for a minute in order to greet the man on the other side. The ‘package’ Mr. Jackson mentioned is peculiarly large but it isn’t so heavy for him to carry. Quickly, he thanks the delivery man and takes the thing to Mr. Jackson’s home office.

He can’t say he likes the idea of knowing this room so well but he moves swiftly anyways.

With years of experience, he goes looking through a secret drawer, finds a small key and scampers over to the far side of the room. He opens what he knows is an obscured trap door and then proceeds to open the large black safe hidden behind it. A lot of things are held in there but he tends to ignore it, seeing as they were _private_ , but one thing happens to catch his eye this time.

Nico blushes brightly, his mouth falling open when he discovers an unhealthy amount of pictures of men and women bare and in BDSM wear. From mild bondage to downright shackles...

He hastily shoves the package inside and locks the safe, trying with all his might to purge the images from his brain.

Yet another secret he has to be burdened with.

He makes sure to give Mr. Jackson a call after that, calmly talking despite the knowledge he has of his employer... of his dirty pastime. The whole conversation was cut short for reasons unknown, but Nico doesn’t let it bother him so he goes back to Sammy and continues with breakfast.

 

 

The entire weekend had been surprisingly fun with Sammy. Spending time with the kid made him realize how much he missed being around him too. So when Sunday rolls around, he made sure to make the boy laugh, knowing that it would be his last day with him. He expected the Jackson’s to be home late into the night but just his luck, they end up calling him around 1 in order to prolong his weekend.

“Forgive us Nico, the business meeting is far more complicated than we thought” Mrs. Jackson apologized, but Nico simply smiles and sighs.

“I understand, I don’t mind an extra day with him. Take as long as you need, I’ll be sure to take good care of him so don’t worry.”

“What about school?”

“I don’t mind one absence. As long as I don’t do it again it’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am” Nico nods confidently, “By the way, do you want to speak with him, I think he misses you.”

“Yes, put him on the phone so I could explain it to him myself” Annabeth chuckles softly.

Nico can always tell that Sammy gets very sad every time he mentions his parents, so he hoped that with this, he’ll be reassured and loved by his mother. It didn’t go as planned.

Sammy throws a tantrum.

He drops the phone and runs to Nico with tears streaming down his face. Nico immediately holds him to his chest, bewildered, but quickly tries to soothe him. As he’s doing so he still takes the phone and speaks over the sobs to let Mrs. Jackson know he’ll calm him down. Sammy’s tragic little cries were so heart wrenching to watch. And Sammy rarely _ever_ throws tantrums because he’s usually bright and cheery. So much like his father actually.

The last time he saw him cry this way was when his parents bristled in anger at each other and ignored him.

Insensitive idiots, making their little boy cry like that just because they were arguing again.

Eventually, with some gentle coaxing, Sammy is reduced to small sniffles and hiccups, but he stays quiet for the rest of the day. Nico keeps him company and he’s responsive at times but there was no laughter. Around nap time he cried out to him and the same thing happened when he left him in his bed for the night. Apparently he couldn’t sleep without him...

If only he could make his parents come home sooner. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so lonely. It’s great that he’s attached to him but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s alright. His parent should be the ones here, not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the readers that know my other works, please accept this offering in the meantime.╰(◡‿◡✿╰)  
> I'm still trying to write the next chapters of those stories but I'm having trouble so it'll take even more time.
> 
> This will be updated next week hopefully.  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you all think:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I didn't mean to make you wait. I've just been busy with school, studying for tests, so I'm pretty tired.  
> I didn't have time to properly edit this so if you spot any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them right away. 
> 
> Hope you all like it though ( • ω•)ﾉ

It seems he’d wished too deeply that time.

Turns out Mr. Jackson thought it best to leave the rest of the work to his wife while he came home to take care of Sammy. It was great and all, but that made the rest of _his_ job incredibly difficult.

Mr. Jackson- Percy... still made him come over after classes.

It started off fairly simple, cook and clean, cook and clean. That’s what he was hired to do in the first place after all. But that also included cleaning up and looking _after_ _him._ Quite exclusively.

Percy would get drunk and make a mess of his room and can’t even get up to bring himself a small glass of water. He’s turned from house keeper to babysitter in under a week. It was ridiculous.

Sadly, Mrs. Jackson was still away on business, and he was getting tired of all this. But if it meant getting more money than hey, he’ll gladly wipe Percy’s ass if he has to – not literally though. Besides, rent has started to become a problem, and he’s a bit short on money for just _one_ bill. What’s it hurt to be his personal nanny?

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that.

After he put Sammy to sleep, Percy downright shouted for him. He wants a bath, but he’s too lazy and tired to do it himself. Nico was about to leave him be, this odd request startling him too greatly, but Percy grabbed him around the wrist and shoved him into his bathroom, ordering him to start a bath _now_.

Clearly something happened in Spain that had him acting this way, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. It was just a bath....

In the end, Nico sighed and resigned himself to the order.

Satisfied with the temperature in the tub, he stands up to leave but that’s when Percy decides to enter. He’s completely naked except for that bathrobe that does nothing to hide his perfect chiseled body. Nico blushes to the roots of his hairs, but then he realizes Percy is incredibly drunk, so he isn’t at all aware by his own display of nudity. The bottle of wine in his hand is nearly empty and Nico has to gently pry it from his fingers before it can fall and shatter.

Gods...this man wasn’t the same man he knew a mere week ago. Everything about him is slowly falling apart and it’s starting to freak him out. But again, he remains silent and does as he’s told. Nico carefully pulls him out of the bathrobe and leads him into the tub. He does a whole spa treatment on this ungrateful fucker and he has to wake him up twice so he can scrub and rinse. Percy looks sort of sad throughout the whole thing until the weirdest thing happens next.

He starts crying.

They were silent tears. Slips of water that glide down his face. Ones he couldn’t really hold back anymore.

Nico does his best to comfort him because of it. He doesn’t ask questions and Percy doesn’t open up about his issues, but somehow Nico knows this has something to do with his marriage. And, as he somehow predicted, in came the divorce papers. He couldn’t say for certain how it happened exactly, but after that, Nico ended up spending most of his free time in that house. More so than he would have liked.

“You’re cancelling again?” Jason, his roommate and friend, asked him one day when they made their way out of their last class. “Come on man, that’s the fifth time this week. I’m _pent_ _up_ ” he pouts. Nico spared the blue-eyed blonde a short glance before rolling his eyes and tugging him into the nearest restroom.

Okay, so maybe Jason was a little more than _just_ his friend. But occasional sex and movie nights were all their relationship was based upon. It’s as far as they’ve ever gone really, and that’s how Nico preferred it. Nothing even remotely further than that ever happens. Besides, Jason was strangely intimate as his friend rather than his lover. He cares like someone looks out for their bestie and does them a solid from time to time.

Jason was cool, and they’ve known each other for so long, so he knows not to push boundaries. Nico doesn’t mind giving Jason a little attention either. That’s why he doesn’t hesitate when he shoves him inside the largest and farthest stall he could find before straddling his lap. Nico had to make this quick though because a part of him was worried about Percy and Sammy.

...Percy and Sammy were, well, _clingy_ and heartbreakingly sad when left alone. It made parting from them a real challenge. They were always asking for him too, and he just couldn’t say no. So he hurries.

He shimmies out of his underwear and teasingly backs up against Jason where he sits. Just when he had comfortably settled, his phone suddenly rings and Nico has to bite his lip to stifle down his frustration. He carefully tries to reach for his bag, but Jason silently decides to speed things up by wrapping an arm around his body and thrusting upwards without warning.

“Jace!” Nico squeaks in surprise, “I gotta- ah-answer...ah...i-it.”

“In a sec ‘k” he grunts.

“Y-you d-dummy –ah...” Nico moans a little louder. They could very easily get caught if he doesn’t keep his voice down, but Jason was making that very difficult for him. Next thing he knows, Jason is lifting his legs up in the air by cupping the backs of his knees. Nico holds fast on his large thighs and whimpers when he feels Jason slide in deeper. He almost comes from how good that was but Jason doesn’t stop there.

“Almost...” he groans in his ear when Nico quietly complains.

The incessant ringing of his cellphone had ceased at some point but another call comes in and it drives Jason to go faster. Eventually he stands, letting go of one of his knees and allowing him to turn slightly, but he keeps his other leg firmly in his grasp before fucking him against the wall with determined vigor.

Nico jolts and moans, hands supporting himself as they lay flat before him. Jason harshly grips his thigh and waist as he rapidly moves into him but he leans over and pushes deeper to kiss the side or back of his neck. It takes most of his willpower to hold back from making an absolute mess of himself at this, but it was futile. Finally, Jason comes into the condom and Nico follows soon after with a soft trail of come painting the wall he’s leaning against.

They make quick work of dressing and cleaning once they’ve settled down. Nico could tell that Jason wanted to continue some more but he pushed him away and answered the 6th phone call when it rung loudly.

“Hello?” he says as he simultaneously buttons his pants. Jason meanwhile twists around him and helps him with his shirt.

“Nico, I came to pick you up but I can’t seem find you.” It was Percy. Of course it was Percy. Nico stilled and blinked out of shock anyways but hastily continued knowing it wasn’t wise to keep his employer waiting. Nico had almost forgotten that Percy has gotten into the habit of picking him up on Wednesdays.

“Oh, right well I was uh...sort of helping out my friend” he awkwardly states which Jason silently snickers to. He gives him a glare and they hurriedly step out of the restroom, “But I’m on my way now”, he assured.

“Alright then, you know where I am” he says before hanging up.

Nico sighs deeply. He should add _needy_ to the list of just how weird Percy’s become ever since the divorce. Also, it may just be him but he sounded a bit peeved. Jason raises a brow at him but Nico shakes his head to stop him from inquiring anything, “Maybe we can mess around once I’m done with work Jace. That okay?” he offers.

Jason stares at him in question, his mouth parted as if ready to speak because there was clearly something on his mind. In the end he simply shrugs and smiles, “It’s alright. This was enough for me.”

“Oh...okay, if you say so. I got to go then. See you later.”

“...See ya.”

Nico finds Percy leaning against the hood of his car smoking a cigarette. Upon his arrival, Percy flicks it away and opens the car door for him, gesturing he to get in. Nico blushes, not necessarily liking this act of courtesy, especially in front of his school. His eyes slide over to the right where he spots a few people stopping to watch in curiosity. This was definitely out of the ordinary for anyone so Nico quickens his pace and immediately slumps into his seat.

Percy smirks the slightest bit in amusement but doesn’t say anything the whole car ride home...uh his home that is. Nico admits it’s a bit awkward between them, but it’s also not so bad. Besides, Percy had work to attend to so he merely dropped him off and drove away. That’s why he mostly spent the entire evening with Sammy cooking and cleaning. Nico was as patient as ever with him, and Percy was still getting his ducks in a row so he didn’t mind entertaining his little boy in his place.

It’s actually been days since Percy last took the time to pay attention to Sammy. It was wrong of him to do so but it also couldn’t be helped. Still, Nico truly believed that Percy will eventually get his act together if he just continues to support him the way he knew best. He’ll just be there when that moment comes and remind him he wasn’t completely alone. It’s the least he can do after all he’s done for him in the past – aside from giving him this job.

 

After some time as passed, Percy starts to become his normal annoyingly cheery self again. Nico was extremely relieved by it no matter how much he pretended to care less. But just when things were going right for once, Annabeth happens to show up out of the blue. He literally had to take Sammy to the park that day so he wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. He’s spent 3 years working for that family and never in his life had he seen what had unfolded between them. It was terrifying. By the time he returned, Sammy was fast asleep on his shoulder. Nico did a sharp intake when he saw the mess.

He quickly put Sammy to bed and tiptoed up to Percy’s bedroom. The man was awake but he seemed to be in an odd daze of sorts where he sat on the bed staring at nothing.  Completely lost in his thoughts.

“...Mr. Jackson?” he tentatively calls. Slowly, he walks to his side like he was approaching a small animal. Thankfully he looks up, and Nico smiles, but he doesn’t return it. His sea green eyes sort of bore into him in this empty gaze until finally he stands on his feet.

“Nico...” he starts weakly, but his words are caught in his throat.

He takes a moment to himself and Nico does the only thing he can think of. He hugs him. Percy is surprised by the initial contact, but eventually he accepts it and practically melts into the embrace. They stand there for a long time like a couple of idiots and Nico _has_ to pull away, but he can’t. Percy probably needs this more than ever.

“What are you majoring in Nico?”

The question was so utterly random it took Nico a whole minute to answer him. “Culinary arts...”

“...Oh...is that why you’re so good at cooking?” he shakenly laughs. Nico doesn’t miss how pathetically strained it sounded. Is he trying not cry in front of him again? A part of him wished he’d just do it. There’s no shame in showing a bit of weakness. Stifling such emotions isn’t healthy.

“You could say that”, he still mumbles, chin resting over his shoulder now that he can’t escape from the hold.

“And you only have one year left...don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great...w-wonderful news...”

“Do you...want me to cook you something?”

“No, no it’s fine, I just...if it’s okay, can you stay like this for a little while longer?” he whispers too softly.

“Um, s-sure.” Nico adjusts to accommodate the height difference and instead bring his hands up from around Percy’s waist to pat his back like he would do for Sammy when he cried. It’s a bit awkward in the silence but they kept each other tightly secured anyways.

“What will you do once you graduate?” he now inquires.

“Hopefully, open up my own restaurant...”

“That’s sound like a lot of work” he hums.

“It does, but if it mean doing what I love then I don’t mind. Cooking is my passion, so I’ll work as much as I have to.”

“What if you _don’t_ have too?” he suddenly states, but that just makes Nico blink and frown.

“What do you mean?”

“You wouldn’t need to waste your time with that. I can give you one. Just ask.”

“Um...Mr. Jackso-”

“Percy” he cuts him off.

“Percy...I think it’d be best if I worked hard to get what I want. But thank you for the kind offer.”

“You’re always working... don’t you ever just want a break?”

“A break does sound nice, but there’s always something for me to do...and it’s always rewarding in the end” he gently chuckles.

Percy doesn’t say anything now. When he does Nico doesn’t know where it’s all coming from. It’s all just so sudden and misplaced...“How about a vacation? Summer is coming soon and you’ll be here. Do you like the tropics?”

“W-what?” he sputters and attempts to move back to look at him properly but there’s a large hand on his upper arm that keeps him from leaving.

“The tropics are lovely. You’d love it there. Or do you like the mountains? I own a cabin in the woods and it’s absolutely beautiful.”

“...Mr. J-Jackson.” Nico struggles against him, but the man’s grip becomes surprisingly harsh on him and it continues that way as he speaks. “...If you would please let go of-”

“The lake is clear and so fresh and clean” he beams at him, “Sammy enjoys the mountains too but it could just be the two of us. Have you ever been camping? It’s a fun experience.”

“P-please let go of me...” he meekly begs him but of course he’s ignored.

“Stargazing is one of my favorite things to do. There are no city lights. We’d be alone with nobody else...just the two of us-”

“Let go of me now!” he scream at him, unable to stand how the blunt of his nails dig into his skin at the rate they’re clenching. Percy startles out of his stupor and Nico takes the chance to shove him away. He’s breathing hard and his eyes are wide when Percy looks back at him with his own shock.

They hear Sammy begin to cry downstairs but they both don’t move for a few seconds. Nico wants to run and yet, for some reason, he’s trembling like a new born lamb, his wobbling knees barely keeping him upright. Percy eventually clears his throat and softly smiles. “I’ll go get him, you have a lovely night. Come in tomorrow morning to clean up the mess okay.” With that he quickly leaves to reach his son.

Nico doesn’t wait around. He takes his things and runs, desperately trying to ignore Sammy’s muffled little cries and Percy’s soothing words that echo in that seemingly empty house. And as he’s stepping out, he can almost hear him call his name.

 

 

Nico can’t fathom why he would possibly come back to work after that ‘little’ incident. He’s somehow deluded himself into believing Sammy wanted him there. It’s not entirely untrue, but he’s also not necessarily needed any more. He expected Percy to avoid him all together. Nico tried to at least, but come around the next day and he finds that that’s an impossibility.

Percy has started to make passes at him so _obvious_ they’re exceptionally cringe worthy. Every day it’s the same problem and every day he takes it up a level, regardless of his feelings.

At some point, Nico doesn’t remember when, he started groping him. This was whenever he pleased too, or when the opportunity presented itself. Every urge coming over Percy made Nico jump away but the rejection still kept him coming back. It’d get worst when he was around Sammy and it probably shouldn’t be, but it’s _because_ he had to be near his son that Nico couldn’t exactly run away.

One morning Nico came in to prepare breakfast for the two. Sammy was calmly kneeling on his chair, adorably drowsy as usual. Nico was reaching for the mix in the cabinet above his head when Percy waltzes in and unabashedly rubs his morning wood into his bum.

“I want bananas and chocolate chips in mine” he whispers in his ear before slipping away, an amused look on his face when he watches the way Nico stills and blushes.

Nico ignores him of course, smiling at Sammy like nothing was ever wrong. Which was quite the understatement. Usually, as he’s cooking, Percy comes up to wrap himself around him. The pervert then kisses up his neck and nips his ears or distracts him by running his fingers under his shirt to play with a patch of skin. Nico elbows him constantly, desperately pleading with the man that he stop the inappropriate behavior in front of his son. Nothing works.

One day when he’d been vacuuming in the downstairs rooms... let’s just say he wished he had walked away. But he’s stubborn, and Nico refuses to let Percy get the better of him. So when Percy walked in on him bulk _naked_ of all things, he simply vacuumed on, and dusted the furniture, and changed the silk curtains, and made the bed, and replaced a light bulb, and-

“What the fuck!” he squealed when he suddenly felt a large hand dig through the back of his shorts. The unwanted digits clamped _hard_ on one of his cheeks before merrily traveling to his crotch so it could latch on the same way.

Nico’s knees buckle from the sheer surprise, but an arm quickly wraps itself around his midriff to steady him. He gasps loudly as the other hand worms its way under his shirt, cupping and pinching his flat chest with perverse interest, so Nico immediately tries to squirm away, “You p-pig!”

“You’re so much softer here than I expected” Mr. Jackson murmurs in awe, not flinching one bit as Nico’s fingers claw at his arm like a feral cat.

“Don’t t-touch me! Get away! Hey! I said don’t touch me!” he screeched at him, his very thighs trembling from this horrible unfamiliar touch, “Let go of me right now!”

The man eventually does but not after he’d made a fool of him. Sammy wandered in covered in all kinds of colored paint, confused when he saw his father naked and his hand down Nico’s underwear. But he was so incredibly innocent, the boy thought they were playing a game.

“S-Sammy, why don’t you run upstairs...I’ll g-give you a warm bath”, Nico strained through his clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed at his father in one last warning gaze to let him go. Percy startled him by diving in to give his bottom lip a gentle nip instead.

With a smirk he asks, “Me too?”

Nico gapes in disbelief before he shoves him away. Both his disgusting hands slip out of his clothes and loosely fall to his side. Nico picks Sammy up so they could leave but the child squeals with laughter when he sees the petulant look on his father’s face.

“Daddy gets a bath too!”

‘Fuck!’ he inwardly curses.

In the end he _did_ give them both a bath. What choice did he have? He was the _tiniest_ bit grateful to the bastard when he simply played with is son in the tub. Sammy was laughing and splashing around and hugging Nico constantly when he tickled his baby skin.

...if only he could just give the boy a bath and _not_ his father...

Percy was getting a kick out of this. The smug jerk enjoyed the way he made him feel. Uncomfortable, horrified, all the like.

Nico had to quit. He had school to think about. He had his whole life ahead of him. It was painfully obvious that he was becoming this rich bastard’s toy to tease. Just because he’s divorced doesn’t automatically give him the right to target him. It was just too much shit for him to handle. It’s humiliating as fuck, and it’s gotten more difficult for him to evade the sexual advances.

Nico may be some kind of maid, and he did sleep around from time to time, but he was no slut. He will never let this man misuse him as such. Nico will simply have to deal with it until he’s made enough money to support himself for the next couple months. No matter what, he needs to find another job.

Saying goodbye to Sammy will be hard but it would be for the best.

Apparently Nico needs to learn how to say no to the kid. Sammy really is just like his father. And he’s not sure if he’s proud or surprised to know he can use his own adorable looks to get what he wants. He has him playing games and baking cakes and watching movies with him...

It’s hard to resist him.

On the other hand, Mr. Jackson is working his charm to the fullest.

There are days where Nico’s heart involuntarily flutters when Percy simply looks at him and says nice praising things. But that’s as far as it gets. He’s too startled and disgusted by the groping to appreciate the man like he used to. He kind of misses _that_ Percy. But his ex-wife left him horribly ‘scarred’, so he had nothing better to do then to torment Nico. Mostly when he wasn’t working. The only breaks he’s grateful of are when Percy’s called in to run his company and be there for meetings or what not.

The job itself should have been fairly simple to begin with but he can’t catch his breath with the way things are going. He’s gotten used to the sexual behavior, or simply _aware_ they’re coming. Every once and while he tells himself it’s nothing to worry about, but he curses himself when he remembers that yes, it _is_ a problem. He should find someone for Percy to date so he could be left alone already.

Nico won’t deny he’s unbelievably handsome. He just doesn’t want to be treated this way anymore. It makes him feel like a tramp every time...

There are nice days too, he admits. Nico loves to spend time with the two on good days. The rest of the time, however, it’s _more_ sexual advances, _more_ insufferable groping, and lousy dirty words whispered in his ear. It starts off ‘innocent’ enough, but when he lets his guard down Percy can get quite creative.

On these ‘good days’, Percy was kind, unabashedly ‘playful’, too childish to take seriously, makes a mess of things, is apologetic, still a dolt, and yet, he had his moments...those rare moments...

Nico can still appreciate those.

 

 

Summer had finally come for Nico. Unfortunately, that still meant work for him but somehow, he’s okay with that. All his friends have their own plans and while he may not, Nico was able to enjoy himself with Sammy. Even Percy. ‘Work’ was just an excuse now. He only ever comes to cook, and when he has time for cleaning, he learns it’s already been done. Nico doesn’t really believe Percy lifts a finger around the house. But could he really have done all that for him? If so...does he really need him there...

“Of course I do!” Percy cheerily exclaims when he’d asked him one day, “I can’t live without your cooking!”

“Right...” Nico rolls his eyes before letting the matter drop and plopping a plate of _Flan_ before him. Percy eagerly devours the dessert, taking a break from his work and joining Sammy on the floor where he’s currently stacking blocks and playing with cars. Nico unintentionally lingers in the doorway as he leaves, watching with a fond expression the way Percy shares with his son or plays with his toy cars.

The next day he came by, Nico spent the entire day helping Percy organize his shit because his office was a complete hoarder’s nest by the time he finished his latest project. Percy hadn’t had a chance to call in a babysitter to take care of Sammy for the night so Nico stayed instead when it was time for him to leave.

“I’ll be back at 3 in the morning” Percy yawned and rubbed his eyes before gently handing over his sleeping son to Nico with ease. Nico resisted the urge to yawn himself and hummed in understanding, wrapping an arm around Sammy and cupping the back of his head like it was second nature.

“Alright, I’ll make sure he’s put to bed” he mumbled, pecking the side of the boy’s face without much thought. Gods he was so incredibly cute like this, he thought as he brushed his hair out of his face.

Nico was so bleary eyed and tired, a bit lost in his musings as he smiled down at Percy’s four year old, that he hadn’t noticed the way Percy was staring at him in return. Nico slowly faced him and arched an brow in question but Percy just smiled and leaned down to deliver an unbelievably sweet yet unexpected kiss to his lips.

“Don’t wait up for me” he chuckled softly against his cheek before calmly walking away with a few of his things.

Nico had frozen in place, stricken with a sudden jumble of emotions about what just happened. He hadn’t been able to react in time to stop Percy from doing what he did, and now Nico was left utterly confused.

‘Why did he...kiss me?’ Nico blushed.

A part of Nico was torn between _actually_ enjoying it and feeling hatred towards the man. After being tormented on a daily basis with constant ‘affections’ for so long, Nico could not have asked for a change of pace so unforeseen like this. Kissing him this way was incredibly cruel of Percy, but Nico couldn’t do any more than to step out of the office and carry Sammy to his room in a mindless daze.

As soon as he lied down in a bed of his own, he forced himself to sleep because contemplating any sort of meaning Percy had behind that kiss would only bring trouble. Nico didn’t want to think about feelings so late into the night. Especially not over Percy. A divorced man 12 years older than him with full custody over a child and a pervert to boot.

The tiny semblance of adoration he still felt towards Percy not matter how many times he was groped was now conflicting dangerously with what was beginning to emerge in his pounding heart. And it was frightening. So Nico cowardly slept it off and pretended like the event never occurred for the next couple of days. That way their relationship remained fairly the same despite the subtle change that was happening between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think about the chapter.(づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> I would _love_ to hear what you have to say:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while.  
> I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything but I'm back now Yay!(〃^∇^)ﾉ  
> Anyways~  
> I was able to finish this chapter, but I have to be honest, I didn't do a very good job of editing.  
> Hope you still like it though, enjoy.

Nico felt extremely tired despite the lack of work he’s done. Sammy was a force to be reckoned with all on his own, Percy no exception, and it left Nico absolutely drained. It was the only small downside to taking care of the kid, but at least Nico got to relax and cook every once and a while.

To his profound gratitude, Percy has finally moved past his bad habit of reaching for his ass and squeezing. Although that still left him to warily look over his shoulder for any sign of Percy sneaking up from behind to deliver ‘surprise kisses’.

It was progress, but Nico doesn’t let his guard down yet until he can truly trust the man to keep his hands to himself.

At some point, Nico had come to a startling realization about the time he spent with Percy and Sammy. It was all beginning to feel _domestic_. And although it was delusional of him to think so, there are moments during the day where he takes a moment to think it over carefully.

It literally terrified him the very first time he came to that conclusion. Because in that moment of revelation, Nico was thwarted by a sudden desire to run away or stay.  

Percy had come home from work around the time it happened...

Nico had finished cooking dinner and Sammy was there with him, helping. They made pizza. With all the toppings Sammy could ask for. Mostly pepperoni and cheese.

Nico had jokingly added blue dye to the dough that he’d been in charge of kneading because he has since learned that Percy loved almost _all_ his meals with something blue or sweet in them. They were his typical preferences.

Then, when Percy arrived, Nico was immediately by his side. Taking his jacket, hanging his keys, setting aside his work bag, sitting him down at the dining table next to his son, serving his plate with a slice of pizza...

...Nico stuttered to a complete halt only after he told Percy he was going to fill the bath for him. It was all bizarrely routine, he thought, and he hadn’t known he was programmed to do it until now.

Before he could take it back though, Percy smiled at him from his seat and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be up in a minute then” he warmly chuckled.

Nico blushed brightly and wandered off in a daze, his mind turning over itself in a frenzy about the way he was being treated by Percy. He just couldn’t understand why he was acting this way.

Lately, Percy’s become more charming and polite towards him but there was more to it. Something underlying and delicate that Nico was afraid to figure out.

The more he tried to comprehend this complexing man, the more it hurt to think about. So Nico simply gave up on ciphering any deep meaning behind all this nicety Percy was throwing around. Instead, he basked in it for a fraction of a second before hurrying along.

Maybe he was just overthinking things. Percy’s intentions, hidden or not, were still in his best interest. Sort of. It’s not like he was purposefully toying with his feeling. Percy didn’t really seem like the man to do that...

At least, not from what Nico’s seen...

 

“Percy, that doesn’t go there” Nico shook his head for the fifth time. The same man looked up from reading the instructions in his hand and blinked.

“... but...it says here that...uh- wait...that’s not it...was it this one?” he frowned in more confusion, reaching out for a different piece of wood that stood to his right.

They were currently working on assembling a new bed for Sammy. The boy was joyous and excited for it but Percy kept mismatching parts with others and basically getting everything wrong.

Nico had grown tired of watching the dolt make a big mess of Sammy’s room with scattered parts everywhere, so he decided to kick him out _now_ before it could get out of hand.

Sammy skipped by their side dragging Percy’s bag and smiled a big toothy grin as he offered it him. “Daddy, Nico can make my bed instead.”

“I’m sure he can” he chuckled in agreement, kneeling down to kiss his forehead before turning to Nico, a sly grin appearing on his cheeky face as he leaned over. Nico knew what he was thinking though, so he pushed him back before he could remotely issue a kiss on him. He was definitely getting tired of this.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Percy still asked, a petulant look appearing on his face as Nico crossed his arms in annoyance, “...you big bully, honestly...”

“Hurry up and leave” Nico quickly orders, kicking at him next even though he was extremely tempted to toss him out the front door, “You’ll be late for work if you don’t go idiot.”

Percy stumbled forward but caught his footing and straightens after Nico had succeeded in making him leave. He tries to speak, a look of utter hurt thrown his way for the way he was treated but Nico decides to shut to door on him. “Nico!” he heard his incredulous muffled cry.

“Hurry up will you!” Nico simply shouts back, taking a giggling Sammy by the hand to lead him away from there. Nico managed fine all on his own to complete the bed and once he was finished setting down the mattress, he allowed Sammy to jump on it for fun.

“My new bed!” he squealed happily. Nico caught Sammy midair and tickled him.

“Alright little monkey, no more or you’ll break it” he laughed warmly.

“No!” Sammy wriggled about and squealed some more when Nico didn’t let up on tickling him. “I’ll be good, I promise!” Once Sammy learned his lesson, Nico carried him down stairs and they both watched an animated movie. Shrek has always been Sammy’s favorite and it was enough to make him doze off in time for bed.

Percy wasn’t going to be back until late at night, or rather speaking, painfully early in the morning. So he opted to bake something special after he tucked Sammy in. Jason’s birthday was coming up and although he was currently away visiting his sister somewhere in the east, Nico felt it was only right to do this.

30 minutes in and he was finished whisking whip cream in a bowl when his phone suddenly rang. It was 12 at night but Nico has gotten stranger calls at four in the morning, so he didn’t think anything of it when he answered.

“Hello?”

“Nico.” 

Nico almost dropped his bowl of whip cream after he immediately recognized the voice.

“...Ms. Chase...”

 

Nico’s been more on edge around Percy than he was before the call, and it was starting to become a problem. Percy voiced his concern but Nico simply smiled on and blamed it on his fatigue. He hasn’t once mentioned to him the call he received from his ex-wife.

It was hard keeping secrets but Nico didn’t want to see Percy going through any more heartache. But that’s only part of the reason.

He was a bit apprehensive in confronting him... about something Annabeth said. Something that had bothered him immensely...

The mere mention of that woman’s name rattled Percy up and it wasn’t healthy so Nico remained silent for the next 3 days just thinking up of ways to remotely bring up what happened. Not only was he worried, he was starting to lose his nerve. He knows it’ll only get worse for him if he doesn’t speak with Percy soon.

But it was just so hard. Especially after that call...

_“Nico, how are you?”_ she greeted amicably. Nico was uncertain on how to proceed but his brain eventually regained all function after a few seconds and he stuttered back.

_“Um...I’m w-well. H-how are you?”_

_“I’m doing great too...”_ she mused softly, _“I know it’s late so I’ll try to make this quick.”_

_“What’s this about then?”_ Nico inquired with a blink of his eyes, hastily setting aside the bowl still in his arm and taking the phone from between his shoulder and cheek.

_“... For starters...somehow I knew Percy was still going to keep you around once I left...”_

Whether Annabeth cared or not about his loyalty towards Percy didn’t seem like the kind of thing she’d ponder over. Not after all this time. There was no bitterness to her voice either, but Nico knew her well enough to realize she was masking the true pain. It bothered her, if only for a bit, he was here.

But how could it? Why would it? _She_ left _him..._ didn’t she?

_“...Okay... is there a point to this...”_ Nico slowly ventured, _“I’m sure you know that it was Percy who gave me this job-”_

_“Yes, I’m aware”_ she cut him off, exasperated a she also added, _“Percy has always held a high passion for collecting certain types. So I’m not really surprised you’ve been there for this long.”_

Nico didn’t know how to respond to this. In fact, it was unnerving the way she talked about his relationship with Percy. Like she knew...knew what Percy’s been doing to him these last few months...knew the weird attachment Percy has developed for him... knew that Nico has been itching to leave and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to just _do it._

_“I- It’s not like I’m- I’m going to stay forever”_ he tried to excuse logically, but Nico didn’t owe Annabeth any explanations.

But then why was he getting this twisting, gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach that urged him to defend himself when they’ve only just started this conversation? “ _I just need enough money to sustain myself before looking for another job...”_

_“Oh? Good luck then but never mind that”_ she sighed again, dismissing his issues like they weren’t worth her time. Annabeth has always had this borderline cruelty to her that Nico never liked.

_“I’ve come to a recent job opportunity but it seems I’m in a bit of a bind. Percy’s powerful streak for running companies successfully is unique and there are some people interested in meeting him. I need you to tell him to get in contact with me to discuss this further. Can you do that for me?”_

She can’t be serious. Nico found himself at a loss for words with an irking sensation to reach though the line and glare at her. _“Do this for you? You know that’s impossible...”_ he managed to grit out, _“Percy has said time and time again he wants nothing to do with you. What makes you think I can convince him otherwise?”_

_“It is you”_ Annabeth simply replied, _“Doesn’t Percy cater to your_ every _need?_ _He loves you more, doesn’t he?”_

This time Nico really was speechless. Loves him? That’s impossible. Percy can’t _love_ him, it’s absurd.

_“I wouldn’t be calling if didn’t think you could do this”_ she continued impatiently, _“If you don’t have the means to do this simple thing then maybe I misjudged you. Call me to let me know if he’s agreed.”_

She finally hangs up and Nico slowly does the same.

This almost sounded like he had no choice but to go and sit Percy down. And just who does she think she is? Was she going to test him now? Did she think he was weak or something? How aggravating. The nerve of this woman, honestly...

Nico slumps in a seat and slams his forehead on the table in an attempt to knock himself unconscious and ‘relieve’ the ache in his head and heart. Things are just getting worse and worse for him. There’s an impending doom at the end of this dark hole he buried himself in and right now, Nico feels like there’s no way out.

 

Out of spite, Nico ignored Annabeth’s request but that led her to contact Percy directly. At first he thought he was going to turn over his whole office in rage when she did, but Percy was calm and collected the entire time. Nico was equal parts relieved and befuddled.

When Nico walked in to serve him some tea though, Percy grabbed his hand and held him still.

“Nico” he eerily started and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. Nico’s head jerkily looked up to face him and found his expression to be stern and serious. That’s new...

“Why didn’t you tell me Annabeth had called you first about this?”

“Um...w-what are you talking about?” he tried to play it off but Percy narrowed his eyes further, not amused in the slightest.

“Don’t play with me, Annabeth called you a week ago...so then why didn’t you tell me?”

Nico gulped down a lump in his throat, but quickly twisted his wrist to wrench it out of Percy’s clutch. “I- I was only doing it for you...” he grumbled, “Weren’t you the one who told me you never wanted to see her again?”

Percy’s hard stare softens immediately and he smiles the slightest bit, “You were thinking of me? Really?” he chuckled, coming closer to his face as if ready to deliver a kiss. Nico felt the back of his neck prickle with warmth as does his cheeks so he turns on his heels and walks away.

“That’s last time I ever ‘think of you’” he huffed, a stomp to each step he took when he left.

“W-wait!” Percy started, stumbling out his chair and running after him, “I’m sorry Nico. Thank you. Nico~ Don’t go~ please...” he whined childishly, finally catching up to grab him once more and spin him around, “I was only teasin- ack!” he yelps when Nico ran his hand upwards to push under Percy’s chin and wriggle out of his hold.

“Get off! I’m mad and I don’t want to see you” he grunted.

Nico felt ridiculous, he shouldn’t have said anything at all. Or maybe he should have said that he’d forgotten. Then he wouldn’t be suffering this humiliation. Why was Percy always getting under his skin!

“Ugh! Percy!” he yelled, frustrated beyond control now that Percy was playing with him, laughing as he held tight and snuggled him closer. Nico gave up and glared at the walls as Percy moved them forward. After that, Nico gave him the silent treatment and Percy didn’t like it. Made him feel lonely or some nonsense like that.

Serves him right.

 

Nico had finished baking a cake in the middle of the night. He found it therapeutic after a long day of placating Percy’s stupid antics again – he was more trouble than Sammy these days.

He was also still stressed about where his life was going as he stuck by Percy’s side. Nico was starting to feel like his dreams of getting his own restaurant was getting farther and farther out of his reach as more time passed.

Percy kept him busy enough with his own work and Nico, by now, knows the ins and outs of the job. Which was boring as hell and sometimes the tiniest bit fulfilling. But it was Percy’s passion not his, and he didn’t like that he was wasting his time with it.

It almost seemed like Percy was grooming him to know all of this on purpose. A ‘necessity’ that Nico didn’t need but Percy figured he should adapt to for many reasons. ‘This could help the business aspect of your career’ he would guarantee with a smile. It made sense in a way, although somehow he’s started to doubt whether this was truly for him.

But Nico didn’t know what other motive Percy could have for making him learn all these useless things about his job. It’s not like he was his trophy wife...

Nico shuddered at the thought and quickly distracted himself with baking something else. That wasn’t something he really wanted to think about.

After a while he managed to make two incredibly hard cakes before getting ready to mix his chocolate icing in a machine. Suddenly out of nowhere, the doorbell rang.

He paused and frown in confusion but then his phone starts blaring his ringtone too. Nico answered it quickly, and smiled when he heard Jason’s flittering light whine plead with him to open the door.

“It’s kinda cold out here you know” he complained.

Nico set his things down and wiped his hand, rushing to the entrance and allowing Jason in who immediately hugs him. “Surprise!” he laughed.

Nico rolled his eyes and hugged him back, “It’s not my birthday you dolt, it’s yours.”

“Oh, well...where’s my surprise greeting?” he grinned expectedly.

“Surprise” Nico repeats with an uncaring lit to his tone.

“Hmm, could use some work” he pursed his lips.

“Oh shut up” Nico nudges before taking his hand gently in his and leading him directly to the kitchen. “I’ll make up for it with cake.”

“You baked me a cake?” Jason perked up, eyes shining happily at the sight of a large cake with decorative patterns standing tall on its stand. Once again, Jason is in awe of his baking creations. Little jerk once told him that it was all he loved about him. But who didn’t, right?

“...but how did you know I was coming?” Jason now asks.

“I didn’t” Nico shook his head, “I’ve just been a little worked up lately and I started stress baking...”

“So you mean to tell me you _weren’t_ thinking of me?” he pouted lightly.

Nico chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulder, “Yep” he popped.

Jason slumps but Nico rolls his eyes again and wraps his arms around his neck, “Happy birthday you idiot. Now eat the damn cake before I dunk your head in it.”

“That is possibly the worse gift I have ever received” he huffed. He plopped down on his seat and dug in anyways. “So you’ve been stressed huh? Mr. Jackson working you to the bone or something?” he seriously asks.

Trust Jason to never ignore his problems. Nico gives him a wry smile and shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just...I don’t know...” he heavily sighs, taking his seat next to him and parting a small piece of cake for himself.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jason pushes, in a more considerate manner. Jason isn’t one to pry in someone’s life. But he does have eyes and he’s seen first-hand how Nico gets when something’s weighing on his mind.

Nico stays silent for a while, staring into the electric blue eyes of his best friend like he was almost ready to give in and cry on him about all his problems. It was just so incredibly frustrating at this point Nico didn’t know what to do, but he also didn’t want to appear weak.

Jason patiently waits for him though and Nico knows he’ll stay like that rather than force him to continue.

“Well, I kinda get this feeling I’m...I’m not supposed to be here but...I don’t know if I should leave just yet...” he began slowly. He was having trouble expressing his frustration with words but Jason seems to understand.

“What happened to all those job sites you’ve been looking into? Any call backs?”

Nico glumly shook his head. “I don’t understand why this happening!” he aggravatingly lets out, “I have a good rep. You know that better than anyone, but every restaurant I’ve gone to has refused to take me in on account of not having something.”

“What do you mean?” Jason frowned, already finished with his cake and turning his full attention to him.

“Not enough experience. Missing training. Incomplete units” he listed off as a start, “Someone even told me I was too short. What the fuck does that have to with anything!” he scoffed, throwing his arms up in the air from disbelief before laying his head on his arm where they’re crossed above the table. He takes deep, deep breaths and starts again, “...It’s the same in every place I go” he quietly sniffles, “And I don’t know what to do...”

Jason comes closer without a word and rubs his back with his warm hand. Nico didn’t care that he was venting like this and neither did Jason. At times like these Jason also knows to not saying anything or otherwise end up saying the wrong thing that’ll probably lead him to snap.  Nico is inconsolable when he snaps.

So Nico goes on and on about all this for another half-hour while Jason listens quietly beside him until he grows tired and can’t vent any more.

Finally Nico calms down and stops the motion of his hand by holding it in his. “Since I can’t get a job here, I’m thinking of moving to some of the restaurants I’ve only dreamed of going. LA is a good start...”

“Have you reached the money you need to get there?” Jason inquired.

“N-No...” Nico pouts, “But I’m close! I just need to stay for um...another year maybe?” he grimaces. Gods, he was pathetic. And desperate.

Jason sighs at this but doesn’t let go of his hand. He squeezes, “Maybe I can help you get the last of it. My family can probably lend me som-”

“No!” Nico cut in angrily, “You know how I feel about that so don’t even say it okay. I can figure it out on my own.”

“...but you don’t have to...” Jason softly stated. “I could help...”

Nico’s eyes soften in gratitude, but he still shakes his head, “It’s okay Jason. I’m fine with the way things are...Percy is nice to me and Sammy’s good company...”

Nico quickly blinks to himself, reeling back on what he just said, before turning away from Jason. Since when has he started to believe that...Has his life really been so wrapped around this family that’s it’s all he thinks about? This job shouldn’t consume all his time.

Jason pulls his attention back to him though and further brings him against his chest, “Well maybe I can still do something. Anything.”

Nico offers a smile and hugs him back, with his arms around his neck. He ends up on his lap but Nico likes it this way. At least for this moment. “You’re fine right here” he chuckles, “I feel a little better.”

“Yeah?” Jason grins, nuzzling the side of his face with a content sigh. “Just as a reminder...you can always count of me for help. Okay?”

“I know.”

Jason playfully starts kissing the side of his face and of course Nico giggles. One thing leads to another and just like that, they’re kissing passionately next to the cake they’ve been eating with both their pants down their legs and Nico’s apron pulled to the side.

“Jason~” Nico moaned, his hands raised seductively above his head to clutch the ends of the table while Jason’s mouth traveled down his stomach. The kinky bastard had doused him with the chocolate he had forgotten on the counter so he’s been licking it up from everywhere.

Nico squeaks when he feels the blunt large end of Jason’s dick nudge his rimmed entrance. His fingers had been satisfying enough as they probed and loosened him quite nicely but this was even better. It’s actually been some time since he had sex so he was so turned on, his mind was going numb with the pleasure.

Jason pushes further in and Nico cries out wantonly. “Ah! Oh gods, yes” he whined, bringing his arms back around him to hold on tightly. Jason spread his thighs more and began thrusting hard. And with every thrust of his power hungry hips Nico goes pliant with need and screams about how good it was.

“Fuck” Jason grunts breathlessly, moving his arms from around Nico’s head to hook his knees on the crooks of his elbows instead.

“Yes, deeper~ Come on, go faster~” Nico babbled incoherently.

“Best. Birthday. Gift. Ever” Jason laughed in between fucking Nico and kissing him.

Nico licks his lips at the taste of the lingering chocolate and laughs too. Like this, Nico felt his body thrum with excitement, his stress completely forgotten with every push and pull of the cock inside him, like he was taking it away.

“Mmm~” Nico moaned, “You feel so good Jason, more~”

“That’s a big compliment coming from you” he mused in his ear, nipping the lobe with the small earring on it before moving to his soft neck.

“The only big thing I care about is the dick deep in my ass” he grins, mewling when said dick punched right through his rim quite harshly, “Fuck~” he giggled, clutching the back of his head to lead him down his chest where his nipples were crying out for attention.

“Well this is a surprise” someone utter from above him.

Nico gasped and violently flinched, hurriedly pushing back against Jason to let him sit up.

“P-Percy.”

Nico scrambled to a stand to cover himself up while Jason tugged on his pants, a wide panicked look in his eyes for being caught with Nico on the small dining table. Nico stared open mouthed, his ability to speak suddenly gone as his employer stood there arms crossed and face expressionless.

“Nico” he calmly starts, “I didn’t know you were quite the nymphomaniac. And here I thought you were always such a prude” he slowly smiles. But there’s no mirth.  

“N-no, I was just, Jason and I are...”

“I don’t care” he jumped in, holding his hand up to silence him with ease. “You” he then points his finger at Jason, his eyes immediately going cold with anger and jaw tensely set, “Get out before I call security.”

Jason obediently nods his head and leaves without a look to Nico. Percy turns back to him with the same cold look he gave to Jason and Nico goes ridged with fear. Percy has never _once_ looked at him like the way he was doing now. Which could only mean he seriously fucked up.

“I have to say I’m quite disappointed in you...”

“I- I’m so sorry Percy... I- I was...”

“You weren’t thinking” he finished for him instead, “But there’s a more pressing matter that you need to attend to before I find a way to punish you.”

Nico is still clutching his clothes to his chest like a lifeline when Percy suddenly takes a scary hold of him and pulls him along. He’s led to the nearest bathroom, thrown into the shower stall and given a thorough cleansing.

Because Nico didn’t know just how far his anger went, he remained silent the entire time Percy was scrubbing him down with a loofah.

He didn’t want to provoke a fight even if Percy had every right to yell at him. So Percy kept scrubbing and scrubbing until his skin was tender and red, but at least the gentle spray of the warm water was soothing.

When he finished, he clicked his tongue in annoyance and, to Nico’s shame, stared at him with subtle disgust.

“I want you to get rid of the dining table and burn it. I don’t want the filth to spread” he vexed irritably. With that he takes his leave and Nico finally falls to his knees.

What is going on?

Why should it matter to Percy who he sleeps with while he’s gone? It’s not like he’s entitled to turn celibate under his care. Nico’s not reserved or exclusive for Percy’s single touch.

So then _why_ was he still shaking? What is this fear he has yet to settle from?

When he thinks about it, Nico could have very easily told him to leave him alone like a normal person would have done. It wasn’t his business after all. In fact, Nico should have pushed him away and not bothered to appease his need to control him.

But what did Percy have over him that Nico was afraid of losing? There are other places to go still...

Or were there?

Nico couldn’t understand it...

...Why is he still here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote two different _separate_ scenes where Nico was alone in the night but I couldn't decide between them.  
>  So in the end, I used both and edited it into the story.  
> What do you think?  
> Let me know if you all liked it by leaving a comment.
> 
> |By the way, I'm adding more chapters to the story than I intended, so 4 or 5 will be the max before I finally close it off.|  
> Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit guys, I did not expect to keep you waiting for so long.  
> Please forgive me.  
> Some trigger warnings before you continue:  
> Rape/ Dubious Consent  
> Coercion  
> Possessiveness  
> 

Percy has changed again.

This ‘new’ Percy has become surprisingly serious actually, but Nico wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

Whatever the case, it was harder to adjust to knowing that whatever he may say might set him off.

Before, Percy would just buzz with this lively energy. Especially when he tried something inappropriate with him. Like a pesky fly determined to land on him.

Now, a distance has grown between them. So strained and uncomfortable it paled in comparison to those times Percy would simply tease him. No matter how far Nico tried to reach out, it comes short of the way.

Honestly, it was incredibly unusual of Percy to be distant towards him in the first place. Not after all the groping he had to endure.

And to his utter denial, Nico feels hurt whenever Percy avoids him. Something akin to an ache would form in his chest whenever he so much as brushed him off. It’s one thing to be distracted by work but to purposefully _ignore_ him, it cut deep.

Conscious of it or not, Nico has begun to leave him with little pieces of himself if only to get him to notice him again. Did that make him even more pathetic? Yes, yes it did, but he didn’t know what else to do.  
  
“I made you some sweets” Nico nervously smiled, entering Percy’s study by taking tentative steps towards him.  
  
Percy was typing on his desk and hummed without so much as glance his way. Nico remained rooted to the side, gnawing at his bottom lip because a part of him wanted to see Percy eat his favorite dessert.  
  
He never did.  
  
If ever Nico walked by his office, Percy would still ignore him. It had been odd to say the least because before he would jump at the chance to hug and squeeze him in an annoying embrace. Nico has admittedly come to miss those strong arms. As strange as that sounds.  
  
‘Filth...’  
  
That’s what Percy had said when he had walked in on him having sex with Jason in the kitchen. Ever since then, Nico hadn’t looked at himself the same way either. He was filth....  
  
He couldn’t believe how ashamed he has suddenly become of himself because of that.  
  
Before, Nico never gave much thought to how often he’d do anything sexual with Jason. He hadn’t even bothered to wonder what would happen should Percy find out about his hookups. To think he’d be so repulsed by it and in the end, make him feel this way.  
  
Imagine how surprised he’d be if he knew just how often he’d actually curb his sexual appetite because of him. But it doesn’t matter now.  
  
Besides, up until a few days ago, Percy was a genuine pervert. How had he fallen so low?  
  
No matter, Nico was now in the process of redeeming himself much less getting Percy to forgive him. Then again, he never imagined he’d become this disheartened over Percy’s disapproval of him...this lonely from Percy’s absent touch.  
  
Though he couldn’t figure why it should deeply matter to him.  
  
He asks himself again. How had he grown so attached to him in the first place? When had it become all about Percy?  
  
If only for a moment, Nico was now determined to get closer. A smile, a laugh, a fond shake of his head, anything. Nico wanted to see him react because it was slowly killing him the way Percy passed him by.  
  
The blank look in his eyes, dimmed from its usual vibrancy since his time with Jason, met a whole new sadness for Percy. It was carrying an emptiness that unnerved him. He would rather Percy throw him a look of detestation than be that of a lifeless drone unwilling to see anything.  
  
Percy was so unlike himself, Nico truly wonders if it was his fault he was this horribly detached from him. Had his thoughtless actions caused Percy to regress? He had healed from his previous loss only recently and just when things were looking out again, Nico had destroyed the little hope he had of finding some happiness. Though when and how that became his responsibility was beyond him.  
  
Nico regrets it all.  
  
But what can he do to make it better if he was the one that put Percy in such a place?  
  
  
  
Sammy has for the most part found a new companion in a little boy named Andre. His little smile lights up whenever he comes over for playdates and although it was on the rare occasion, he’d also sleep over.  
  
Andre was a sweet shy boy who didn’t say much. On Nico’s regular visits to the playground with Sammy, he’d find the boy calmly playing in the sandbox. Sammy was a marvelously patient friend to him so it always brought a smile to his face whenever he saw them giggling together.  
  
The boy’s mother however was quite an eyesore. She was frivolous and an absolute airhead who spends more time touching up her making than she does watching over her son. She was a typical housewife with the greatest incompetence of them all. Her one job is to take care of Andre and even in this she was extremely inept.  
  
Her lack of attention has led Nico to take matters into his own hands and bring Andre out of harm’s way. He once caught the boy crossing the street just to retrieve a plastic ball he’d been kicking by himself.  
  
Finally he had enough of her and called the boy’s nanny. If the mother wasn’t going to take her role seriously why would she force herself to come anyways? In hindsight, he should’ve just let it be. Or maybe he should have called her out on her incapability to be a caring mother.  
  
Because of this, Nico’s developed a new problem.  
  
Nico hasn’t made any real progress with his situation at work – mostly with Percy – or outside of work. He has yet to receive any call backs and he’s come to finish submitting the last of his applications in hopes of finding a job in a restaurant.  
  
He’s started confiding with the nanny because for some reason, Jason has vanished from his life and he’s struggling to make ends meet on his own. Her name was Piper, a funny girl with her own set of problems. It was easy to get along with her and even though she was older than him by a couple years, she was interesting.  
  
Percy has blatantly been unaware of her. At least in the beginning whenever she came by with Andre. But somehow...he’s caught interest.  
  
Nico was dicing some fruit and let the boys enjoy themselves as they watched a movie, but when he stepped out of the room to go to the restroom, he spotted the two ‘chatting’. Quite comfortably, he might add. When they took notice of him, Piper hastily stepped away from Percy and waved at Nico.  
  
“Oh hey, is it time to make dinner? I promised to help so I hope you didn’t start without me” she tossed him a nervous smile. Nico frowned, but didn’t think anything of it. His bladder needed some relief.

Nico shook his head but before he could say a word, Percy silently excused himself, a hint of a smirk lacing his lips as he walked away. He blinked, feeling a lump in his throat as he watched his retreating form. Trying hard not to let it get to him, Nico carried on and informed Piper he’ll be fine cooking on his own.

She protested of course. “That’s unfair” she pouted, “I know you’re like a culinary genius but can’t you give me a chance.”

“Alright” Nico chuckled, “You can get started then. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Piper brightened and left, her whole demeanor that of a child as she skipped her way to the kitchen. Sometimes Nico just couldn’t understand how someone had that much pep and energy. Sure Percy would act like that on occasion but there was something about Piper that Nico thought odd and... unusual.

After he returned, Nico and Piper prepared a simple meal, ushering the boys to the dining table where they would all eat. While Nico was busy with Sammy and Andre, Piper sauntered on over to Percy, who was completely invested in his work. The tablet in his hand was ripped away and Piper replaced it with a plate of food.

Nico tried not to frown. That simple act shouldn’t bother him like it did, but after some time here, Piper has managed to learn how to ‘handle’ Percy. In the past, Nico remembered being intimidated, his lack of presence made it harder for him to get Percy to listen at times but after a while he adjusted to his job and that included how to approach Percy.

Piper wasn’t bothered when Percy glared.

Nico sighed, standing from his seat to bring Percy’s favorite bottle of wine and appease him. It did the trick but Percy refused to acknowledge him after. Piper on the other hand, seemed to pull him into a conversation.

Well, at least he wasn’t frowning anymore...  
  
  
  
Nico had it coming. A voice almost impossible to ignore any longer, warned him that it would only be a matter of time. So he shouldn’t be surprised.

Somehow, one way or another, he had hoped that maybe...just maybe...he would be able to leave on his own terms.

At first he’d been ignorant, and with that comes the hope of never having to face any impending disaster.

Nico, still blind to the situation that was happening at the time, proceeded to Percy’s office as always to clean, but immediately he stops and spots something peculiar.

On his desk, Piper’s resume lay like a giant eyesore so painfully apparent, it was hard believe.

Nico hastily picks it up.

He admits, he’s deluded himself to the possibility of Piper’s likely stay here. She’s mentioned it before. Her desire for a change in scenery, whining about the dreadful house she was in charge of maintaining and the family’s horrible habit of making a mess of it with party after party.

He saw how comfortable she was hanging around Percy. How naturally she was handling everything whenever it got chaotic.

Nico could sense it. He was slowly being replaced and Percy was just waiting for him to take the hint. If not now, soon. Percy was going to fire him.

In a state of panic, Nico crumples the paper and tosses it in the trash bin.

His heart was banging dangerously fast in his chest but he couldn’t let it stop him from finding Percy. He had to make things right again with his employer. Being out of the job was not an option. Not while he was still trying to manage his life the way it was going because right now, it felt like he was sliding down a slippery slope.

Once he regulated his breathing, Nico turns away from the desk, but collides with someone he hadn’t noticed before. Nico stumbles back, surprised for a moment but then gulps a large knot down his throat when he sees Piper standing there.

“Nico... I hope you don’t mind but I...I let myself in.” A deep frown was marring her pretty face. Once Nico holds her gaze with that of small guilt, he sees the burning hatred she has for him. Just two pools of dark hazel eyes that seem to shift in color the more she stares down on Nico.

He was busy trying to compose himself, voice momentarily caught in his throat, that he failed to realize the other problem. She let _herself_ in?

In her hand were a set of familiar keys, a set he found himself owning as well. Just how long has she had them? How many other times has she come on her own? How could Percy keep this from him? She’s only been here for a few weeks!

Without thinking, Nico glares and Piper slowly smirks.

“You’re a little slow on the news aren’t you?” she taunts, her arms crossing over her chest as she calmly walks her way around him, circling him like a vulture prepared to pick. Nico balls his fists, nails pinching the soft underside of his hand in order to quell the desire to scream at her about knowing her place. “I take it you think it’s a mistake but I assure you, by the time I’m truly settled in, I’ll have Percy kicking you out without a second thought.”

“I’d like to see you try” he growled at her. Nico tosses her a final lingering glare more venomous than the last and storms off. Any second longer and he might explode.

“Nico, I’d really appreciate it if you to tell me your flan recipe before you officially leave!” she yelled happily. Nico felt the immediate threat of tear in his eyes, their release mere moments away from falling.

How cowardly of him, running away like this. It’s hurting his pride the way things are turning out. Piper’s utter betrayal is not as painful as the thought of Percy going behind his back, almost mockingly. Was this a punishment of sorts? Percy messing with his life now suitable payback?

He wanted the escape he so desperately needed. The rooms were stifling, lonely, and just as empty as the entirety of this house. But there was no time to stew in self-pity. Where was Percy? He shouldn’t be at work right now and Sammy was in preschool.

Percy needed to listen to him or otherwise have no job.  
  
  
  
On the last week of the summer, he finally gets things going for once. The first time he comes face to face with Percy after so many days of backward glances, he catches him in the middle of negotiations with someone in the Bahamas.

Needless to say, Percy was not happy. His angry eyes, the rigidness of his shoulders, the stress in his clenching jaw and the mess of papers on his desk.

Nico had basically come across a prowling lion denied of his target - his greatest meal yet. Left unsatisfied and ridiculed, he throws up his office in a fit of rage because apparently he hadn’t gotten his way. Nico has seen this kind of thing before but his presence had never merited a nuisance for Percy.

In fact, Percy kept him for company – his face putting him at ease he would say. Nico didn’t question it. But uttering a sound would result in unhinged anger towards him. Percy needed to vent in some way after all.

Weeks passed by of this until suddenly, word of a small but popular business falling to ruin in a matter of days comes on the news. Percy’s influence no doubt. That would account for why his mood leveled into something pleasant and tolerable. That was Nico’s chance to push for a moment of his time.

“No, I won’t fire you” Percy tiredly sighs one day when he pressed for an answer. Relief washed over him in seconds. Nico was going to be okay. At least for now. “While Piper is unique and beautiful, you hold more value over her” he suddenly adds.

Nico didn’t know what to feel by that statement. Was Percy implying he had something to gain by keeping him? What has he offered in that regard then? “W-what do you mean?” Nico blinks.  
  
“It’s all a matter of perspective” he then elaborates with an exhale. “Why have something pretty to look at if they aren’t competent enough to keep up with me” he shrugs dismissively, pausing in his typing to pick up a set of documents for review. “It’d be pointless.”

Nico turned speechless, those words not settling right with him but he also couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Percy eyes flicker to his confused face. Calmly, he sets aside his documents and leans back into his chair, that teasing smile he knew all too well coming to play on his lips.

“Don’t worry that pretty head of yours about it. Be happy that I’m keeping you. I’m sure you can’t live without me either so by all means keep relying on me” he winks.

Nico blushes but quickly steps up to sputter a jumble of words on the matter, “I- I’m not using you or anything...” he honestly says.

“Believe me I know” Percy smirked, head canted to the side and gaze running down his body. Observing him, admiring him, he didn’t know. The point is, he was getting uncomfortable. “Not that it would matter to me...” he slowly confessed, “You’d be too cute to resist.”

Nico continues to blush, his hands fidgeting restlessly because he’s become helplessly stuck on what to say or do next. Was he being complimented perhaps?  Or is Percy teasing again? Nico is more and more confused when Percy stands, and walks around his desk, hand gently lifting his chin so their eyes could meet.

“I wouldn’t be able to turn you away. You’re too precious. Besides, it’s not in me to abandon little kittens who need my help.”

“Uh...I’m not...”

Nico feels like his whole body has begun to tremble. The brilliance of Percy's sea green eyes, confounding in every manner of scrutiny, suddenly holds him frozen in his spot. What is this? What is this side of Percy so terrifying and charming at the same time.

His voice remained soothing and honey laced as he spoke, the sweetness hiding the sharp cut edges of what he’s truly capable of. And it’s terrifying because Nico has this gut rooted sensation that there’s more to Percy’s implications here. He wants something from him, that was established, but Nico wasn’t particularly ready to give anything up.

Percy smiles, leaning in to peck his forehead like he used to do, and beyond the quake his body is currently suffering, a shiver runs down his spine. He leaves and continues his day while Nico hugs his himself from the cold that persists to seep through his clothes.

Nico finally sees him for what he truly is. Percy has been hanging the threat of dismissal over his head for so long. The way he’s been balancing his life in his hands, it’s like he’s kept him privy to the terrors of having nothing left to live for while being his only means for survival.

But one more slip up and he could be cut loose. No job, no home, no friends. He’s been teetering on the edge ever since that time with Jason. All because Percy seemed obligated to teach him a lesson.

Nico couldn’t stop shaking.  
  
  
  
Unlike the last time, Nico felt better prepared for what he may be prone to face in the future. Percy, Piper, his job, whatever may come, his mind was ready. At least, initially he was.

Piper’s occasional visits remained fairly the same over the next few weeks but Nico avoided her like the plague. Percy on the other hand, reverted back to the nonsensical pervert who had it for his ‘sexy’ ass. Only this time he pesters him about sucking his dick rather than washing his back when he’s in the bath.

“Don’t be such a tease” he’d chuckle in his ear before caging him against the nearest wall with those meaty arms.

When he’s cooking, Percy explores deeper under his clothes but ultimately ends up assaulting his poor nipples. Nico was back to feeling like the tramp Percy somehow made him out to be. His dick ‘trembles’ so to speak when he bends down, or pulls his hair up, or wears an apron, or holds a broom. Was he eye candy or something?

Why does any of what he normally does, which really shouldn’t implicit any sexual appeal, make Percy crazy?

Nico has to keep from complaining most of the time whenever Percy sees him as the sexual object for his fantasies. He’s basic fap fodder, forced to appease Percy’s horny desires by being sexier. By the end of the day he’s left feeling less like a tramp and more like a bitch with the likeness of dog willing to raise its ass for attention.

This was _not_ the sort of attention he wanted from Percy when he wanted to reconcile with him. It’s not who he is. And it’s not something he likes to believe himself to be. He’s at risk of losing himself for crying out loud. More so than he is of losing his job.

Nico, resolute in his endeavor to raise the money he needed to leave, accepts the facts. Without Percy he has nowhere left to go. It’s true. So he lets Percy have his way.

But there are some limits to what he can handle. Nico slaps him at some point. Because Percy took it too far one night.

Nico was on the floor, tears brimming in his eyes with his shirt raised to his chest, underwear completely off and Percy humping from on top of him. He was drunk. But his drunken state enabled him the small bit of courage to pin Nico down before he could run away. Something in him had basically snapped.

Apparently he had limits too.

“Get off, get off!” Nico screamed and slapped him again. Percy staggered back, seemingly lost for a moment before remembering Nico, trembling on the carpet floor. He watches with a dopey smile as Nico hastily yanked the hem of his shirt over his sex.

“You’re so cute” he sluggishly comments and moves towards his bed before promptly falling asleep.

When Nico shuts himself in the safety of his room that night, he cries for a long time until he’s exhausted. For the next two days he pretends to be sick and ignores Percy’s calls. It was one of the biggest mistakes he’s made thus far.

But Percy still treats him fairly the same when he returns. Unsurprisingly, he had forgotten that he’d assaulted him in the first place.

On his way to his apartment complex the following day, he sees Jason loading his belongings into his car with Reyna’s help. He’s just about finished when they both turn to see him. The greeting wasn’t kind and it was short as well as strained. After Jason’s disappearance, Nico kept calling and texting to see if he was alright.

The only thing he got in return was a text assuring him he was fine and the occasional check to pay for his share of the bills and rent. Which honestly, wasn’t much. Reyna was always Jason’s friend, and although they’ve gotten along fine in the past, she was also fine with giving him the cold shoulder.

Jason was leaving for good and Nico, left standing outside, slightly heartbroken, cries because he officially feels alone. Not only that, Nico gets evicted a month later for not paying on time or paying at all – Percy has been keeping him short on money on purpose.

Percy was ruining his life…

But Nico considered himself a warrior. He’s so close to what he wants, why fall apart now and forever have it out of his reach. There’s only one problem. He needs a place to stay.

The incident with the slap comes wrapping around his neck like a noose. Percy hadn’t forgiven him, not really. And he wants a proper apology when he asks him – begs, actually – if he could take residence in one of the many empty rooms. There is plenty to spare after all and Percy is kind. But that’s still not enough.

“It seems you can’t find a means to an end here so I’ll tell you what, if you’re as desperate as you pretend to be, prove it with your body and I’ll let you stay as long as you want” Percy innocently smiles.

Nico pales, all blood in his face rushing down to his rapidly beating heart until it's ready to pop.

What now?

He can’t be serious.

“Oh but I am” Percy leans over him, his looming stature making Nico feel smaller.

In a matter of seconds, Percy traps him in the kitchen Nico’s back bumps against the fridge, afraid when he stalks closer to him. He had wanted to cook him something tasty and appeal to his better nature because he was confident it was enough to have him saying yes. But he was wrong.

Nico is trembling again. The large hand Percy plants on his hip is gentle and the other that cups his face uses its thumb to pull his bottom lip down. “N-No” Nico stutters, weakly pushing him away, “I won’t do it...”

“But don’t you want to stay?” Percy hums, “Unless you’re willing to live on the streets. In that case I won’t need a dirty maid to care for my sweet little boy. Piper is suitable enough.”

Nico freezes. His wide eyes align with Percy’s beautiful eyes. Just how far was Percy willing to go to torment him like this? When has he been capable of being this cruel? Nico practically has no choice here. To abandon all moral reasoning and relinquish his body like property, was this really above the risk of being homeless?

Maybe it’ll be this one time and...and it’s not like he hasn’t slept around before... and Percy was handsome…

Oh gods…

Tears start running down his cheeks in long streams, horror not coming close to what he feels as Percy continues to ‘pet’ him. But every time he tries to blink them away, his vision worsens, and despite not being able to see properly through the blur, Percy stands out above it all.

Nico doesn’t do anything when Percy cups his ass aggressively through his jeans. Not one to wait long, he turns him around, quickly unfastening his pants so they could drop to his ankles. Nico braces himself on the counter nearby, eyes clenched tight as if pretending nothing was happening to him even if every fiber of his being is telling him to run.

“You don’t need to be afraid darling” he nips his ears, pleased with how obedient Nico is turning out to be.

“Why are you doing this?” Nico finds himself asking after all this time, holding little to no fear when he glares over his shoulder at Percy.

He doesn’t answer yet. He’s too busy admiring the expanse of his naked skin now that he’s ridden him of his only shirt. With a nip to his bare shoulder, he hooks his fingers over his underwear and slowly slides them down his thighs, adding to the pile of clothes forgotten on the floor.

Nico is completely exposed and Percy pauses to stare. He takes his hand, a tender gesture that contrasts differently to what he’s been doing so far. And when he turns him back around he pulls him flush against him like he was about to lead him into a slow dance.

Arm secured around his waist, Percy kisses his cheek and smiles, “Because I want you. And I always get what I want. Frankly, I’m tired of waiting.”

Nico blinks up at him, befuddled by how strong his desire for him ran. It’s short lived when Percy decides to finally kiss him and Nico barely restrains from jumping away when his tongue probes inside his defenseless mouth. It all feels so wrong. And all effort to find the least bit of pleasure from this disappears when Percy becomes desperate.

Suddenly he’s lifted onto the counter and he falls to his elbows, balance not mattering now that Percy wasn’t groping the thigh he forced to wrap around his hip. It was better than having his erection pressing up against his groin, but then his legs are shoved apart for better access and Nico turns away, ashamed.

Percy’s lecherous gaze lingers on his flaccid dick. Whatever pleasure he thought he was delivering to him proved unrewarding. It hadn’t improved its state in the least so he simply did him the honor of pumping him to semi hardness. Again, it bears no fruit and Percy doesn’t like it.

Nico sees the barely concealed strain of muscles in his arms, neck and chest constrict with hidden bone breaking strength. He’s losing patience with him. And if he wasn’t scared before he should be now.  Percy moves on to a more aggressive approach and promptly pins him on his side, knee quickly raised over the other to touch his forehead. Nico gasps loudly when he inserts a dry finger past his clenched rim and he practically punches his chest.

“No! W-wait please, you’re hurting me!”

Nico grits his teeth from the pain because Percy doesn’t listen. If anything, his eyes gleam intently as the agony expressed in Nico’s troubled cries increases with every sharp thrust of that finger. When nothing he says amounts to anything, he ends up biting his forearm, blotchy red face hardly hidden from Percy’s viewing eyes.

Every time his finger tears deeper inside him Nico fists Percy’s shirt tighter and tighter, not caring that his nails were digging into his chest. Percy keeps his hand firmly cupped around his knee, so it adds to his discomfort. After he’s wriggled two more of his large fingers, he stops all together and releases him.

Nico sags helplessly on the countertop he is lying on, the small space making for a cramped position. A light sheen of sweat covers his forehead already. His head spins in post pain ‘afterglow’, but Percy didn’t stop to let him adjust or recover. He brings him to his knees and points his straining erection to his face.

“You know what to do”, he only says.

Nico’s lips tremble like the rest of his body does, the headiness of Percy’s long dick making him pause because seeing it up close like this was frightening. With his hand, Nico leads him into his mouth and sucks the flushed head. Percy’s girth gives him trouble.

He hadn’t considered how large a difference the size of his small mouth was to the size of him. He couldn’t suck everything, but that doesn’t prevent Percy from forcing his way in.

His throat constricts around him, blood rushing to his head from lack of oxygen and it worsens when Percy’s unyielding hands keep him in place. Nico has never been faced fucked before, the sexual act not something he saw himself engaging in. So Percy watches him panic for a couple seconds and lets him go only when he feels it’s necessary. Then repeats the process.

Nico’s entire face was red. Tears, snot, and saliva mixed messily around his cheeks, mouth and chin. If not for the dick already down his throat and his depleting strength, he’d be trying to scratch Percy’s arms and legs more. To his horror, Percy is delighted by the sight of Nico’s debauched state.

“You look absolutely beautiful” he strokes his cheek, slowly removing himself out of his mouth.

Like he weighed nothing, Percy pulls him to a stand – knees aching terribly from kneeling so long – and bends him over the kitchen island next. Nico yells loudly when he thrust his dick in him so suddenly.

“AHH!” Nico chokes and struggles but Percy grips his hair before pressing harshly between his shoulder blades to make things easier. His arms flail forward but don’t find purchase anywhere other than on Percy’s arm. “Gods, n-no!”

Percy grunts lowly every time he thrusts in him. The pace brutal and incredibly uncomfortable but Percy doesn't seem to care about bringing him pleasure anymore. This was more a mission to hold power over him and getting some relief out of it.

He spends so long ruthlessly fucking him in the kitchen before deciding to come. Nico collapses on the floor, short spasms working up his lifeless body as Percy watches, pleased with himself that his come is dribbling out of his puffy hole.

Before long he takes him to the living room and rewards him with the minimal comfort of sex on the couch. He pushes him to his back, and easily inserts his erection into him now that he's kneeling in front of him. Nico bites his lip but forces a cry out him. "You don't know how good this makes me feel" Percy huffs and snaps his hips forward.

Nico slams his fists on the empty spaces beside him with a startled gasp, the initial thrust painful because he still hasn't recovered from the first round. But when Percy works himself up to delirious bliss, he starts driving his hips faster and Nico bends unwillingly, "Ah! Ahhh! Percy!"

"It sounds amazing when you cry my name like that" he breathlessly comments so Nico immediately covers his [mouth](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4aa0180948b5d2a3c50104ac5d401b9c/tumblr_mqnqg15zRt1r3r865o4_500.gif), horrified with himself. Percy just laughs. "You think I can't make you cry out again? Believe me, I'll have you singing my name by the time I'm done with you."

For a moment he thinks he’s going to pull his hands away but instead, Percy shuffles forward, Nico rising with him - partially carried - so that he’s literally being fucked against the cushy backrest of the couch. Nico automatically hangs onto him, arms around his neck and head thrown back from a direct hit to his prostate. Because Percy is determined to tip him over the edge.

Nico’s legs strain to hold himself up so Percy ends up wrapping them around his waist. After a while of this, Nico later finds himself with his back to Percy, forcing him to bounce on his lap. His arms are pulled back and he stands hunched over between Percy's leg while he sits leisurely on the couch, completely enjoying himself.

Nico is so tired he can't even bounce properly. Eventually, Percy makes him lie back against his chest but continues to thrust his hips sharply. It's ridiculous how effortlessly Percy handles his body in every obscene manner.

Nevertheless, he's beyond the realm of consciousness and his focus come and goes, so feeling shame is the last thing he needs to worry about. With every round Percy begins, his body cries for rest but it’s not given. The exhaustion hits him hard though so at some point, Nico suddenly passes out in the middle of Percy coming. And its when he wakes up the next day that he realizes he hadn't come once in all that time Percy kept pinning him down.

It doesn't make him feel any less violated and sick when Percy hangs around him the following days after that _._ The slimmer of hope he had desperately clung to for so long vanishes with his self-respect. Because every day since then, Nico loses a piece of himself with every turn Percy take on his body. It wasn't just that one time like he had thought.

All the fight in him withers into pathetic resignation.

Nico's finally concluded that there is no way of ever leaving his godforsaken side. 

Percy has put a leash on him so tight, it pulls taunt whenever he so much as thinks of escaping. 

Like Percy had planned, everything settles into place.

Nico can't go anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any mistakes, point them out to me and I'll fix it the best that I can.  
> Tell me what you think by leaving a comment.  
> Until next time:)
> 
>  
> 
> By the way I'm thinking of changing the title of this fic., so if you guys have any ideas please tell me. It'd be nice to see your ideas.


End file.
